The Gilded Rose
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: A kidnap, magic, a wish, a river, Gondor, Rivendell, and a gilded rose. Lord of The Rings, Enithea is trapped in a world that she knows nothing about. She finds her way to Rivendell, in a white carved boat, and then Gondor
1. The World Unknown

_**A kidnap, a death, magic, a love, a wish, and a gilded rose.**_

**Lord of The Rings, Enithea is trapped in a world that she knows nothing about, only that Mathieu was taken from her. She finds her way to Rivendell, in a white carved boat, and then to Gondor.**

**R&R**

* * *

Enithea stood as if in a trance, she watched as Mathieu was dragged away.

She wanted to scream, she felt the touch of tears as they freely fell. She watched him fall away, she could not hear him, but she felt him calling.

The wind whispered in her loose hair. She wore a long flowing green dress, that swayed at the slightest movement, it was so pale it could have been white. Her feet where bare, she could feel the grass beneath her feet.

It was late at night, she didn't remember where she was or why she was there. The leaves on the tree's around her whispering in the breeze.

Rain fell on her pale face, washing away her memory. She raised her face to the sky amid the rain.

She opened her mouth and breathed a song pure, and sweet came, to a mystical tune.

_Every time_

_the rain comes down_

_close my eye's and listen._

_I can hear the lonesome sound of the sky as it cries._

_Where are you this moment?_

_Only in my dreams_

_You're missing, but just a heartbeat from me_

_I keep watching, I keep hoping,_

_But time keeps us apart._

_Late at night _

_I drift away-_

_I can hear you calling,_

_and my name is in the rain,_

_leaves on trees whispering_

_deep blue seas mystery._

_Winter lies before me_

_now your so far away._

_In the darkness of my dreaming_

_in the light you will stay_

_Feel the touch _

_of tears that fall_

_-they won't fall forever_

_In the way the day will flow_

_all things come_

_all things go._

_Even when _

_this moment ends,_

_can't let go this feeling._

_Everything will come again_

_in the sound, falling down_

_of the sky as it cries_

_hear my name in the rain._

She opened her eyes. There stood Mathieu, water rolling off his shoulders. "Mathieu!" she called, he held her in his arms.

His grasp faded into a wisp, the vision vanished.

She stood behind a tree, her dress blowing in the wind. _Why am I here?_

A tear rolled down Enithea's cheek, she didn't know anything, the only knowledge she possessed was of her and Mathieu.

The rose she clasped in her hand dropped to the ground, but she didn't see it, her eyes were fixed ahead of her.

Mathieu and his captors had disappeared long ago. Enithea stood and stared into the endless darkness.

* * *

Enithea sat up, a canopy of light above her.

She had fallen asleep on a bed of dying leaves. The memory of the night before had become a mystery.

She stood, The leaves on the grass rustling.

Overnight the leaves had fallen from each tree. Walking, Enithea watched as more dying leaves fell, before crunching to the ground.

Enithea walked a-midst the skeletons of the trees. Something flicked across her face, and then another fell next to her. Holding out her hand, a snowflake danced into it.

Enithea looked around the vast wood, snow was falling all around her, blanketing the trees, Each branch weighed with the ice that was falling.

Letting air escape from her mouth, she watched as it froze in the air.

Despite her thin, floaty dress, and bare arms and feet, she didn't even feel the chill.

_Crunch_

She looked down at her feet, they crunched on the thick snow as she walked. She knocked a branch, a pile of snow came cascading down in a miniature avalanche.

She sat down on the ground, snowflakes resting in her hair and in the folds of her dress.

She stretched out her arm catching the dancing ice in her hand. Icicles formed before her eyes on the tree's.

Suddenly a sparrow fluttered to a branch and landed there, dislodging snow. It sung a tune, summoning the blossoms of spring.

_Tweeet, _

_tweep,_

_ tweep,_

_ teet,_

She watched as it flew away, leaving a damp patch on the branch were the snow had melted away, then the snow melted off the whole branch, and a small pink blossom appeared, blooming.


	2. The Memory of Trees

_**Silmarwen:**_ Thanks for your review! It is kind of supposed to be confusing-this girl appears out of nowhere, into nowhere, all she knows is Mathieu's name and she loves him and now he is gone, the confusion is coming from her perspective, and confusing the reader-adding hopefully to the story and hopefully making it exciting and full of doubt, discovery-Hopefully!

**_Colourful Darkness:_** Thanks!

**This chapter I have a song that matches perfectly it is called _The Memory of Trees_ by_ Enya__the link is here just drag it into your search bar.**

** .com/watch?v=tL29MQMRUaw (this should take you to Google-choose the first one on the list made by hippylove28-her video is the best I've found! or you can go onto my profile and it'll have the right link there that will take you straight to it!)**

**:D**

* * *

Enithea watched as the snow dripped of the trees, and dainty blossoms appeared, in its place.

The cold snowy forest had turned into a wood of blooming cherry blossoms.

_Surely it is magic_.

Enithea caught a blossom that had fluttered off a branch, tucking it behind her ear she walked under the canopy of the blooms on the trees.

She came to a shinning lake, that seemed to stretch on forever before her. With trees hanging over it's surface, blossoms falling on the silver water.

It gleamed like silver in the light, she walked to the waters edge, and let the water lapp onto her feet.

Stepping deeper, her floor length dress billowed in the water, she walked in deeper until the silver water reached her waist. She ran her fingers through it, casting shinning ripples out from her hands.

The delicate pink blossoms that continued to fall, came to rest in her hair, and in the water next to her, as Enithea walked they caught onto her dress, floating next to her.

_Were am I?_

_Were is Mathieu?_

Enithea stood in the water, staring out across the surface. The wind blew her hair away from her face, her dress billowing in the water and air.

She was trapped in a world she knew nothing of, she had no memory of how she got there or why she was in this mystical world.

All she could remember was that she loved Mathieu, and he had been taken from her.

Something touched her, disrupting her thoughts. Looking down she saw it was a beautiful carved white boat, floating next to her.

She climbed into it, and the current grasped the intricate vessel, and took it past the wood, into a place were all Enithea could see was water.

_What is this place I know nothing of?_

The current then pulled her further into another forest, the lake thinning into a river that wound through the trees. A green canopy lay above her, the occasional leaf falling into her boat. She gazed around at her surroundings, wondering what secrets the lush tree's hid.

The river carried her down until it fanned out into the lake again.

She cupped her hand into the water and drew from it a lily, white as snow.

Now instead of blossoms floating in the silver water, there was lilies, scattered over the vast lake.

Enithea drank from the pure water, it freshened her, quenching the thirst she had not realized she possessed. She slipped the lily back into the water, and watched as it made its way down the silvery lake.

She sat back into the boat. What is the point of this?

_Am I ever going to stop being a wanderer in a land of magic, a land which I do not know how I got here or why I am here?_

Enithia's boat sat lonely in the vast waters, water shimmering around it.

She looked around her again, from all around the landscape had one characteristic-water.

Then from somewhere came a faint sound, so faint it could have not been. Then there it was again, yet louder this time-until it was so load that she could almost feel the boat trembling, with the magnificent sound.

It was sweet sound like honey, flowing like a river, and bubbling like a fountain. It sounded at first like birds singing in harmony of spring, then a thousand leaves falling in the midst of autumn, the sound a million of china snowflakes dancing to the ground in winter, and the gushing of a waterfall in summer.

The intricate white boat seemed to be pulled to the sound, attracted to its beauty. It flitted through the waters with ease, pulling to an place full of wonder and grace.

There, from out of nowhere rose a place beautiful and majestic, full of intricate pillars, with pavilions scattered and carved bridges and halls and towers, carved in beauty.

It was peaceful, but Enithea sensed power in its midst despite its beauty and grace, it was the land of the immortal, graceful Elves, whose beauty and grace spread to those they were a-midst.

_There was Rivendell._


	3. Ada

**Thank you everybody who has been reviewing! It is really appreciated and helps a lot to hear what the readers think~thank you!**

**Please, also if you read this could you _please_ review-please don't read and then ignore without reviewing-because if their is something you like or don't like-tell me, then I can see about changing it, maybe! **

* * *

Enithea lifted her crystal eyes, which swept like doves across the city before her.

She stood in her boat, which rocked on the water, she stepped out onto the water, her bare feet kissing the surface. As she stood, the water seemed to pull her toward the city. As she swept across, lilies grasped her gown, making a train of snow behind her. She stepped onto the shore, her feet touching the warm soft sand. She turned as the sun sunk like a holed ship into the water, the lone white boat glimmering in the light.

One-by-one lights shone out from Rivendell, casting Enithea in shadows as her silhouette glided across the beach in dusk. She came to a bridge, taking its path a voice filled her heart.

_"Enithea."_

It whispered to her soul. It gleamed like silver, it flowed like water, yet she strained to hear the softly spoken words. Slowly she turned her head and saw a figure silhouetted. Leaving the bridge she followed a small path to the pavilion were the man stood.

The figure emerged from the sheath of shadows. He was tall and walked with grace across his path. His features were sharp, but softened by his long hair that fell across his back, the top half braided into a thin drape over the crown of his head. He looked stern, yet there was an air of authority that swept around him.

Enithea bowed low to the ground as the Elf came towards her.

"_Get up, child."_ he said, his voice rumbled like thunder.

Enithea stood, and fell under the gaze of his pale blue eyes, that stared at her with wonder.

"_You have finally come, dear one."_ He said

"_Who are you?"_ Enithea asked, a sense of wonder fingering its way into her heart.

_"I am Elrond, the Ruler of Rivendell. I have called you to me, Enithea."_

_"But why, who am I?"_

_"You are my daughter, sister of Arwen."_

Enithea looked into Elronds blue eyes, something crept into her heart_, _a memory? Something faded into her soul, a recollection.

_"Ada." _She breathed, the Elvish word for her childhood becoming engraved on her lips,flaring in her memory

_"Yes, child. Ada. I'm glad you remember," _Elrond said tucking a stray hair behind her ear,as she gazed into his face, Memory flooding into her heart, guiding her to where she belonged.

"_Where is Arwen?"_ Enithea quickly looked around in confusion, looking for her sister.

_"That is why you are here, Enithea. Arwen is dying."_


End file.
